HUH Harry's Unofficial Harem
by donalddeutsch
Summary: A comic look of life after the defeat of Voldemort. The name says it all.


**H.U.H**

Chapter One: Prologue

Sitting in the room of requirements, were 15 of the most interesting girls/women that had anything at all to do with the one and only Harry Potter, at one time in his life. They considered themselves the unofficial Harry's Harem. Unofficial because, Harry would never be teenager enough to admit that it might be a possibility that these 15 people have all been touched by him, in a good way, in one way or another. The oldest was in her 30's, while the youngest was just out of Beauxbatons school of witchcraft. They had been meeting here once each summer, to discuss what they were going to be doing to get Harry to agree to be with them all, since he defeated Voldemort at the end of his seventh year. They decided that now that the youngest of the group was 18, that they would put their plans into action.

The leader of the group stood up to address the ladies. "Good afternoon everyone, and I would like to welcome you all to the 5th annual meeting of "HUH", or for those that haven't known of us who are guests from the ministries and families, HUH stands for Harry's Unofficial Harem. Now we know that we all agreed to wait til our youngest member, Madamoiselle Gabriell Delacour had graduated from Beauxbatons to take and get Harry. To get this meeting started, Tonks, will you please stand and give your report on Harry's current love life situation, and how his life in general is going?"

The pink haired, green eyes AUROR stood up and addressed the crowd of ladies. "Thank you Hermione, and I also welcome you all back to this years meeting. As you know, I was placed in this position of reporting because I was made Harry's AUROR partner after his former one was killed on duty." She lowered her head as well as the others in remembrance of the loss of an old friend of all of theirs, Ron Weasley. He was killed in one of the final skirmishes with the Death Eaters, along with Neville Longbottom and Remus Lupin. "Well to put it bluntly, his love life stinks." She smiled at the cheers running through the ladies, and let out one of her own, for it was due to her that it did, and it was the members of HUH that thought it would be plausible to do this, so that their ranks wouldn't grow out of hand. "His life is doing all right, if you consider hanging out with some old fogies or me all weekends all right. He's ripe for us girls, he has confided in me that he is ready and looking for someone to settle down with, just that their hasn't really been anyone around that he has been in contact with. He still considers all of us friends and family is why he wouldn't go after one of us without our own interdiction, either that, or still in mourning. So, do we go after what we want ladies?" She looked at Hermione with a questioning look.

"Ok ladies, it's time for the final vote. When I call your name, give a yes or no in your favorite way."

1. "Ginny Weasley."

"Hell yes, and finally." Ginny was thinking this last part to herself, for she had been panging and waiting for this moment for quite some time now. She had all but given up on Harry, and started dating Neville a fair much, before he was killed with her brother in the last battle. She missed both of them quite a bit, but wasn't going to let this opportunity go. When Hermione came to her after the final battle with Voldemort and suggested this group, she smiled and joined without a problem.

2. "Fleur Delacour"

"Ouie Madamoiselle Granger." Fleur had a crush on Harry for a while, but always thought it was just because he had saved her sister, and so she started dating Bill Weasley. When Bill was killed in the final battle against the Dark Lord, she was more than willing to join this group also, finally able to admit her feelings for the boy-who-lived.

3. "Gabrielle Delacour"

"Ouie Madamoiselle Granger." Gabrielle was the youngest of the group, and she had always known that she would give her love and heart to Harry, ever since he saved her life in the lake during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She was one of the first to sign up and had been waiting for her graduation to do this for a while now.

4. "Nymphadora Tonks"

"Never call me that again, but yes" Tonks had a small crush on her partner for some time now, and never could admit it at first, because he was still in school. She had dated Remus Lupin for a while, and tried dating Charlie Weasley also after Remus fell. She just couldn't do it tho, and Charlie understood, and had married a nice girl that he met after he went back to work after the break up.

5 and 6 "Pavarti and Padma Patil"

"Yes" They echoed in unison as they looked on and smiled. They had known Harry for some time now, and were more than willing to do this, for they have had fantasies of making a Harry sandwich, and enjoying it since they were all in 4th year.

7. "Luna Lovegood"

"Yes" The dreamy eyed Ravenclaw smiled and thought about all the things that had happened since she saw the dream that this would happen after what happened in the Department of Mysteries after her 4th year.

8. "Pansy Parkinson"

"You bet your sweet petooty yes" Pansy had turned her back on Draco and his gang of fools in their seventh year, and joined up with a few other Slytherin girls to join the DA and become spys for the order and the DA. She and the other girls fell for Harry one day when they were caught, and being held in the dungeons by Draco and about 10 other older Slytherins, who had all been known to have taken the mark already. They were seen, and Harry and a few other DA members came rushing to their rescue. (Will be one of the chapters in this story, don't know how long it will be yet tho.)

9. "Daphne Greengrass"

"Yes Hermione" Daphne was one of those girls, along with Pansy who got into the group. She was happy to be able to get away from the Slytherins and to help with the cause.

10. "Blaise Zambini (Yes I know that people have put him as a male, and so does the books, but he is a she in this story.)

"Sure thing sugah." Blaise has been living in the American deep south for the last couple of years, writing books, and working with the American Ministry of Magic on a few things. She had been part of the little group of Slytherins, and had been helping Harry out in many ways. In fact, it was she who had the emergency signaling device that helped save the day. She had been a part of the DA since their sixth year, and along with a couple of Males from Slytherin had been essential in the recruitment of the other girls. They hadn't been checked for the beacons by Draco's two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, or at least not thoroughly enough to be found on Blaise. She was able to send off the distress signal to let Harry know.

11. "Millicent Bullstrode"

"I'm all for it." She knew that Harry had a big heart, ever since he came and apologized to her for the way that she was treated in the DA, after she had to apologize and explain her actions. She and Cho Chang were reinstated into the group, and were now both parts of this group.

12. "Cho Chang"

"You better not try to keep me out of this." Cho understood what happened during the 5th year now, and was over her crying jigs and jealousy of Hermione. She had been a lot of help to the other girls in getting over the loss of their loved ones, and was like a grief counselor to the group.

13. "Susan Bones"

The cute little red head from Hufflepuff puffed out her chest and smiled and nodded a bit blushingly. She had always liked Harry, in more ways than some. She was happy to be part of this group, and looked forward to spending a fruitful amount of years with him and his Harem.

14."Lavender Brown"

"Yes." Lavender didn't have much to say anymore, but was happy to be part of the group herself. She was one of the most influential dress designers, along with Pavarti and Padma Patil in the wizardring world today.

15. "Hermione Granger"

Hermione looked out over the crowd and nodded herself. "All right you lot, it looks like it's a unanimous vote to go for it. I am happy to announce that Harry will be here later tonight as a special request of Tonks, and that he has no idea what's going. Ok everyone into position, I just got word that he is in the castle now."

As all the ladies got into their positions, and the lights dimmed, the door opened to the room of requirements, and a tall dark haired man walked in. Everyone knew who he was instantly, and the smile that was on everyones faces made the surprise all the more thrilling.

When all the lights came up, and Harry heard a loud surprise. He saw all the ladies and different family members around, he smiled. "Ok, I know that it's not my birthday Mione, what's going on here?" He asked in his easy going drawl that he picked up over the years.

"Well Harry, we the members of HUH, would like to invite you to join us as our leader." Lover, husband, harem rounderupper. The last three were said under her breath, but all the girls knew what she was saying.

"HUH, huh. Well I guess I can do that, but what does it mean?" He looked at his friends and then it dawned on him and he fainted.

A/N: What do you think of this silly thing. I probably won't be doing more than 5 chapters for this story, for there isn't much more to it. A chapter on the saving of the Slytherin girls, the wedding, the honeymoon, and the epilogue. Hope you won't shoot me on this, I am having a brain fart on what to write on my other stories, and this one has popped into my mind.

Here is a checklist on the stories I'm working on now and probably the order that their going to be done.

1. H.U.H (Going to be working on Chapter 2, Slytherin rescue.)

2. Harry's Final Year (Working on Chapter 2)

3. Harry Weasley II, The Order of the Half Blood Prince (Working on chapter 2)

4. Excaliber (Work in progress, haven't started on the latest chapter yet.)

5. Working on a story idea I got from a paragraph on another authors site. About Bill Weasley (Working on chapter 1)

This will be updated each chapter, so you will know where my priorities are at this time. The other stories of mine will be worked on also, so don't worry if there isn't one mentioned at this time. I am starting on an idea of only working on 5 stories at a time.

Donald


End file.
